doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who (TV Series Remake)
Doctor Who (Remake) is a British science-fiction television programme produced by the BBC. The programme depicts the adventures of the Doctor, a Time Lord—a time-travelling humanoid alien. He explores the universe in his TARDIS, a sentient time-travelling space ship. Its exterior appears as a blue British police box, which was a common sight in Britain in 1963 when the series first aired. Along with a succession of companions, the Doctor faces a variety of foes while working to save civilisations, help ordinary people, and right wrongs. It varies from the original with a different cast and slightly different plot, it is also known as a mini-series as each season is 12 episodes and 1-3 specials long. This page is currently in construction. Series 1 Cast Michael Rosen as The Doctor Jennifer Lawrence as Susan Foreman Jason Bateman as Ian Chesterton Roxanne Mckee as Barbara Wright Benedict Cumberbatch as The Master Olivia Coleman as The Doctress Episode 1 The Doctor is told by the Council of Time Lords that in 1 year, the Earth will be invaded by Daleks, The Doctor visits his Granddaughter and other companions and proves his time travelling abilities by going to 3000000 A.D with them, in 1 year after preemptive warnings from The Doctor, the Daleks arrive and as he fights them off we see another time machine heading for Earth which is The Master. Episode 2 The Doctor explains the powers of his Sonic Screwdriver which unlike the show can be used as a gun of sorts, he uses it against the Daleks, he is congratulated by everyone when he defeats the Daleks but The Master lands and cuts the celebration short by kidnapping Susan, so The Doctor, Barbara and Ian try to rescue her, The Doctor and The Master begin to fight with their Sonic Screwdrivers. Episode 3 Mid-fight, The Master is shot down by The Doctress, The Master lies in pain on the ground so they escape with Susan into the TARDIS where they travel through space to a random destination which ends up being Planet Skaro, The Doctress tells everyone to go back but they are surrounded by Daleks. Episode 4 The Master stands up and gets into his very own TARDIS in which he uses to track down his enemies and he reaches Skaro where he sees them taken captive so continues to watch from the sidelines until the nearing of the execution of his enemies where he decided to smite the Daleks and proclaim "Only I may kill The Doctor!", Doctor Vs Master continues. Episode 5 The Doctor and Master fight and both fall into the TARDIS, they accidentally push down some random buttons and everyone is transported to Earth in 20000000 A.D where the Cybermen have taken over Earth, The Doctor and Master temporarily work together again but as soon as they destroy the Cybermen, The Master shoots The Doctor with the Sonic Screwdriver. Episode 6 The Doctress battles The Master but The Doctor awakens and fights The Master off before travelling in the TARDIS once again where he once again travels through space and time to duel another foe, this time it's the Ice Warriors of Mars unlike the original series, the Ice Warriors also debut with the Sontarans who wage war for Mars, the heroes use their skills to defeat the Ice Warriors. Episode 7 Defeating the Ice Warriors worsened things by letting the Sontarans conquer Mars, with the power they gained they enslaved many different species but this is evidently stopped by the heroes in an epic battle. Episode 8 The Council of Time Lords summon The Doctor to tell him that destroying every Sontaran, an act of genocide is illegal so The Doctor must be executed, he is pitted against what they call "The Beast of Gallifrey", which bears likeness to the Satan resembling villain from the David Tennant series of the original show, just as the Beast prepares to kill The Doctor, he is saved by The Doctress, the Time Lord Monk, Ian Foreman stops her and challenges her to a Time Lord Duel, if she wins, The Doctor lives, if not, he dies. Episode 9 In the duel, Foreman defeats The Doctress meaning The Doctor must die, Susan says her goodbyes and The Doctor prepares, just before his death, the council shakes and they discover a Slitheen invasion, The Doctor finds the chance to redeem himself by fighting them off, when he wins, he is congratulated by the council who are Slitheen in disguise. To be continued... Category:Series